Dragon Ball AF (MatrixKid's version) universe 3: universe of Cell
In this universe; Cell succeeded in killing the Z-fighters. 2 weeks have past, and Cell has conquered earth, well kind of. Cell has many interesting story's past this point, but, it will be told in universe 6. History In this universe, Gohan didn't use his full power in the beam struggle, he died, this is how it happened. Age 767, May 26th; cell has blown himself up and has been regenerated himself/itself. (cell does not shoot trunks in the stomach in this version). cell comes out of the dust cloud that his energy created, he mocks gohan saying "you had your chance to take me out, now it is my turn!", gohan is exited (and a little scared) that cell has regenerated himself, saying "I finally have a chance to kill you for what you did to my father". gohan powers up to super saiyan 2, and cell transforms into his super perfect form (being like a super saiyan for cell). both gohan and cell's bodies glow from the yellow aura that is enveloping them, and sparkle from the blue electricity surround them. gohan and cell charge at eachother and clash many times as if they were on par, cell is impressed by himself that he is able to even keep up with gohan. gohan and cell throw many punches and kicks at eachother, and almost all of them make contact, wether it is a direct/indirect hit, or colliding with another blow. gohan kicks cell in the torso and knees him in his face, which is countered by 3 direct punches to gohans stomach, and a kick to the head. the battle that seemed to never have an end was starting to reach a stopping point, cell then fires a blast which hits gohan in the back, burning it. gohan get's knocked into a sandstone pillar, and starts to fade in power, gohan says "I think I might have wasted to much time in super saiyan 2", (relising that he could have beeten cells 2nd form in just super saiyan). piccolo, vegeta and trunks start to relise that gohan is starting to lose, and could die if nothing is done. cell put's his finger up to gohan and yells "DEATH BEAM" and fires. gohan puts his arms up to block the attack, but the death beam is deflected by one of piccolo's special beam cannon. cell teleports to were piccolo is and kicks him in the stomach, piccolo counter's by firing a masenko at him, and throwing a heavy punch at cells stomach. cell actually gets injured by this, but punches piccolo several times and kicks him in the head, knocking him out. trunks transforms into his ultra super saiyan form, and attacked cell. cell had been weekened by gohan to the point that trunks can injure him. trunks hit's cell several times, and get's hit several times. cell get's an upercut from trunks and thinks to himself "I can't waste ki, I have to get rid of vegeta and gohan after this. cell head-but's trunks into a rock and (almost) kill's him with a death beam. trunks lay's on the floor, injured and coughing up blood, vegeta see's this and poweres up to his maximum power. cell and vegeta engage in combat, vegeta doesn't care the least if he dies. due to vegeta having a lot of fighting experience, he becomes a good match for cell, even in his SP form (super perfect). vegeta punches cell in the chest about 20 times, the final punch causes cell to launch into the ground, vegeta makes use of the oportunity to fire a huge barrage of ki blasts at cell. after about 40 seconds of firing ki blast barrages, vegeta runs out of ki and reverts back to his base form, cell sees that vegeta is vulnerable, and punches vegeta in the head, killing him. gohan power's up to his maximum and hits cell into a nearby stone pillar. cell retaliates by firing a ki blast at gohan, the latter blocks, but the blast ends up severly burning gohan's left arm. cell states that gohan has no chance of winning because his ki has been chopped in half. cell uses the oportunity to charge up a kameha wave. gohan get's to talk to goku like in universe 1a/b and also charges up a kamehawave. the 2 release their kameha waves, gohan firing a super kameha wave, and cell firing his solar kameha wave. the 2 beams clash and both gohan and cell are at a tie. gohan charges up a little more and fires a blast of energy to support his kameha wave, but cell releases one even stronger than gohan. from were the remaining Z-fighters have retreated to, can see; 2 people holding a line that lead's to a nearby semi-circle which seems to be closer to gohan than cell. piccolo wakes up and sees that gohan is losing the beam struggle, and fly's to help him. piccolo doesn't fly to either gohan nor cell, because he can't make up his mind weather to help gohan by; firing a blast into gohan's kameha wave thus strengthening it, transfer his own energy into gohan or to fire a blast into cell. piccolo decided to go with plan 3, he flew towards cell (who could barely see the namekian) and fires his special beam cannon at him. cell feels the beam as a stinging sensation, so he fired a ki wave at piccolo to make him stop. the ki wave sent piccolo several meters back, but the latter still wanted to help. so he got up and fired another blast at cell. tien saw that what piccolo was doing was not working well, so he went to help him. yamcha and krillin decided to go and help piccolo as well. the 3 arrived and fired a ki blast at cell who could now feel a server sting in his back. cell fired another wave of ki, but this time bigger, launching the 4 helpers back several meters. the 4 got up and decided to continue firing there blasts. piccolo relised that the blast's hitting cell would do little help, but getting cell to fire ki waves at them would definitely work. cell released a 3rd wave of ki in there direction and launched them several meters away from him again. cell decided to put a stop to the match and fired his 2nd round of energy to strengthen his solar kamehameha. gohan couldn't hack that much strength and succumb to his injuries, making him lose the beam struggle. the gigantic ball of energy flew towards gohan and incinerated his body, leaving nothing behind. cell had won, he was almost out of ki, but he had won. cell looked out to the remaining Z-fighter's and thought "alright, trunks, vegeta and gohan are down, yamcha is pathetically weak, krillin has an attack that might injure me a little, tien is strong but probably cannot hurt me, so piccolo is the only threat. cell reverted out of his super frorm and teleported to were piccolo was. piccolo charged up and prepared to fight cell, but ended up being killed by his own technique. yamcha was beaten to death by 15 of cell's punches, krillin was thrown into space and died due to the pressure, and tien fired a barrage of tri-beams at cell and ran out of energy, being killed by one of cells lesser ki blast's. cell had killed all of the Z-fighters (exept Choutzu), so he had only one thing to do, kill every one on earth. He created another Cell Jr to do the killing for him, it found and killed Choutzu and the people at Master Roshi's. They put up a poor fight. It also went back to the site of Gohan and Cell's battle, and found Anrdoid 18. 18 had regained consciousness by the time the Cell Jr found her (about 3 days after the battle). Android 18 saw the Cell Jr and attacked it, launching punches and kicks left to right. The Cell Jr managed to dodge/parry all of them, and responded by punching 18 in the stomach, and snapping her neck. unfortunately for the Cell Jr, Cell had noticed the power spike it gave off and had a look at what it just killed. When he realized that the Cell Jr had destroyed 18, Cell blasted it apart saying "You stupid b*stard, I could have absorbed 18 again and increased my power, DAMN IT ALL!". Not a lot happened after that. Age 767, June 15th: just over 2 weeks had passed, Cell was still recovering from his battle with Gohan and the Z fighters, he spent most of his time training and resting (unleashing about 8 Cell Jr's and blowing himself up did a number on his stamina). Cell was a touch concerned that someone powerful might be heading towards earth, due to the show he and Gohan put on earlier so, he put his head up and scanned the sky's for any large powers. His face tightened "there's a Huge power heading in this direction, but it sorta feels like a bunch of different powers grouped together. Blast it, I'll have to train more in order to beat them, I can't seem to access my Super form" (indeed, Cell transformed the first time due to a large amount of frustration my opinion, so he *shouldn't* be able to do it naturally for a while). Cell's concern was short lived, as he sensed another power just suddenly appear in the sky (around the atmosphere above where he is). "I sense a bunch of weak powers (a power of 20), and a couple of strong powers (power: 50 million), nothing I can't handle with ease". On board the space ship: A Varga(1) looked down at the monitor "Earth? We've already been to this planet before, why are we here again?". Another Varga responded "Well, maybe Earth is a popular place for tourists or something. Besides, I only sense 1 power this time, the previous Earth had a group of people. This probably means he is either: the sole survivor of an attack that wiped out the human race, or, he was the one who slaughtered the human race himself". The first Varga was a bit against going to the same planet twice (he hates it later), so he saw the scanners and said "does it really matter if its lifeless or not, we have nothing to do with this planet. And look, over at sector "7568 -4555", another HUGE power is heading towards earth (Broly), also, take a look at sector "7260 _4478", there seems to be an entire group heading towards earth (Bojack gang)". The Leader told the first Varga that they would pick the other 2 powers up, but in different universes. After a few minutes of chitter chatter, the Vargas decided to land. Cell was literally right in front of the ship when he landed, and put his hand out, charging an energy ball in his hand. The door opened. A group of bird/human like people stepped outside the ship (including the strong ones), and approached Cell (with caution). Cell asked what the people wanted, and The leader stepped up to Cell and said "I am a representative of the multiversal Tournament, and I would like you to be a participant". Cell put down his hand (releasing the Ki ball) and said "A tournament huh, sounds fun, in fact, I was recently the winner of the Cell games. That's why you don't sense any other life here" The leader Varga took out a pad and noted that there where some survivors, but Cell didn't really care. The leader also said "well, your much more active then the last group, they didn't even want to join until I convinced them". Cell asked who the group was, and was told they where a bunch of Ice Jins, and other various races. Cell knew they where talking about Frieza. Cell accepted the invitation and went aboard the ship. Along the way, Cell asked if there where any prizes for winning, apart from fighting other accomplished fighters. The leader Varga told him "Well, for first prize, you get to choose 3 of your most desired wishes, but where not sure what the second and third prizes will be, maybe 1-2 wishes?". Cell liked the idea of wishing for what he wanted and started meditating. (Cell didn't have any real interest in wish making, but he could still use it to help himself). After a few minutes, the ship landed. The Vargas, followed by Cell, wondered outside the ship and into the hotel place (in between the outside and the "waiting area" just next to the ring, each universe has their own waiting area). Cell didn't really need rooms to sleep in, but he found out that he couldn't sense anyone inside the room, so it would make for a nice training/resting spot. Cell then stepped outside of the room and into the waiting area, he saw what looked like the inside of a football stadium, some more waiting areas, and a large planetoid for a ring. Cell said "so that's where the fighting will take place?" The leader Varga said "yes, its about 100 meters in radius, and it's approximately 12x the gravity that your planet has. Just to note, you live on the same planet as the first universes planet". Cell said "I don't care, wait, who is th-" he was cut off by Frieza who said "so, our other competition is a giant lizard man, they should at least give us a challenge". Recome butted in saying "but lord Frieza, I tried to get a reading on this guy's power level, but every time we scan him, the scouters break". Frieza didn't care much. Cell took a scan at the 2nd universes power, there where: "about 50 guys who don't have any real power, and 3 other guys who have a somewhat half decent power (Frieza, Cooler, Cold)." Cell decided to look at the first universe, and he thought he saw Goku and Vegeta's hair style, so he teleported there to check it out. When he re-appeared, he saw the original Z warriors, and a few new guys. Both Goku and Vegeta where surprised and glad to see Cell. Cell just stood in a spot and thought "This Ki, how could they have this much power, I didn't even expect them to reach this level as Super Saiyans". Goku greeted Cell in a similar manner as with Frieza "Cell, buddy, what have you been doing in these past 100 years! Also, why are you masking your power level, we know you couldn't have done this poorly in all this time." Cell said "100 years? its only been 2 weeks since I killed you (that would explain their powers)". For the first time since Gohan went SSJ2, Cell was speechless. Piccolo said "ha, in your universe, you must have found a way to kill us all, now *your* the *strongest* there. But in our universe, we won and have become much stronger." (for a while, Piccolo considered Cell to be his rival, and seeing him being the weaker one was quite funny). One of the Vargas approached Goku and said "to add a small twist, we are also jumping into different timelines to fetch fighters, your universe and U2 are the only ones that are the same as ours. We thought it would be fun, but we will only do it a more few times". Goku understood, a bit (he scratched his head). Gohan told him that he would explain it to him later. Cell teleported back to his universe, and told the other Vargas about his stamina problem. They managed to heal him back to full strength. Cell went into his room, and made another Cell Jr, he made it as strong as he could make it. He spent the next few days training for the tournament, but he only got passed the first round. Like universe two, he was majorly out classed. Now I have finished. I will add more detail to the story line as the universes go on. important characters. cell: bio: in this universe, cell had been succesfull in killing all of the Z-fighters, he had been on earth with no one to kill or talk to for a few days, but he had not really settled down. when he heard of the tournament, he quickly made 5 cell juniors. strength: cell has gained a zenkai from the battle with gohan, plus he had trained a little bit, his base forms power is a little stronger that in universe 1a/b, but his super form is about 3 times stronger (then base). cell ends up training in between fights. cell jr bio: although he isn't the same cell jr as the one(s) that fought the Z-fighters, he was made by cell to enter in the multiversal tournament. strength: this cell jr was made from cell in his super form, so he is about 4 times stronger than the previous guy's (also there is only 1 instead of 6, so the power isn't shared, plus, he is still below his farther in power), but this cell Jr cannot transform like cell. Category:Pages added by MatrixKid Category:Stories written by MatrixKid Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Stories